topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Sakuya Inugami
Origins: Getsurin ni Kiri Saku Alias/aka: Classification: Human swordsman and priestess, Inugami, One with the Abyss Threat level: Wolf+ || Wolf+ || Wolf+ || Wolf+ || At least Wolf+, likely higher. Powers and abilities: Superhuman physical characteristics, skilled swordsman, regeneration, magic, her weaponry has anti-regenerative properties against Inugami and Inugami Possessions, sealing (Able to seal away a persons memories), able to suppress Inugami Possessions after dealing sufficient damage to them, able to materialize arms from her body in order to attack enemies as well as grab items or act as a grappling hook of sorts, Shippe is able to attack independently with his materialized arms should an enemy attack her from behind, heightened sense of smell and hearing, able to sense Inugami Possessions, flight and travel via riding Shippe, astral projection (Able to send her consciousness into the Hell of Abyssal Suppression allowing her to view and interact with the memories and consciousness of everyone linked to it), able to phase through an opponents body with Shippe's arms to attack their internals || Portal creation, able to summon Dog Slayer swords from her storehouse with Void Jump, Physical strength: Building level striking (Can tear through beings that are casually wall level with ease) || Building level striking || At least building level striking || At least building level striking || At least building level+ striking Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Building, able to bypass conventional durability with Shippe's materialized arms (Able to phase through an opponents body to attack their internals) || Building || At least building (Notably stronger than base Genkuu) || At least building || At least building+ Durability: Building || Building || At least building || At least building || At least building+ Speed: Faster than the eye+ (Regularly blitzes beings that have imperceivable speed to ordinary people with ease) || Faster then the eye+ (Blitzed Nanafushi) || At least faster than the eye+ (Blitzed Genkuu in their sparring match to such a degree that he couldn't perceive her movement at all and described it as going "beyond striking in a single movement to striking with no movement at all") || At least faster than the eye+ (Considerably faster than base, kept up with later series Kaina) || At least faster than the eye+, likely higher Intelligence: Genius. As a human she was above average for her age and was a skilled combatant with training on the Inugami arts of slaying since her childhood. However after prolonged submersions in the abyss she has obtained access to knowledge of countless lives, including "Osekami-Hime" whom was the most talented being in the verse and whom Sakuya can somewhat replicate due to her bond with the abyss and all the lives in it. Stamina: Very high. Has fought swarms of enemies. Can continue fighting even with severed limbs or with holes punctured through her body. Range: Extended melee range with katana, at least several meters with materialized arms, hundreds of meters with Void Jump. Weaknesses: '''Struggled significantly with mental instability due to the influence of the moon in earlier chapters as she would use headphones to help offset it however she overcame this later. Often refused to drink blood despite its necessity after having used Inugami abilities to build her strength back up. If her sheath breaks, she'll be unable to suppress Inugami Possessions with it. She'll be unable to pull extra Dog Slayers if she's too far from her families storehouse. '''Standard equipment: Her katana named "Higan" and it's sheath, needles which she conceals in her mouth and cloak, a knife concealed in her shoe, headphones in earlier chapters, paper tags with inscriptions on which were generally used to dissipate barriers that had been set up by Inugami Possessions. Her Void Jump ability allows her to pull more Dog Slayer katana's from her families locked storehouse. Key: Early series base || Early series Hifumi || Later series base || Later series Hifumi || One with the Abyss Category:Protagonist Category:Female Category:Getsurin ni Kiri Saku Category:Sub-sonic speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Swordsman Category:Knife user Category:Busty babe Category:Character Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Chaotic Category:Animanga Category:BB:LC Category:BB:HC